The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development Global Network for Women's and Children's Health Research (GN) is a cooperative multicenter network formed to conduct clinical research in low resource countries with the aim of improving health and well-being of mothers and children. Indiana University has partnered with Moi University in Kenya to participate as a Global Network partner since 2008. During these ten years, the lU-Moi University partnership has established an efficient, productive site in Sub-Saharan Africa. The site consists of 16 clusters located in rural Western Kenya. It has contributed approximately 140,000 (including the infants) subjects to the Maternal Neonatal Health Registry database (MNH Registry). The consent rate is greater than 99%. Delivery outcomes are obtained in 96.6% of registered women, and 42-day follow-up is obtained in 98.2%. The partnership has successfully participated in five completed study and is currently participating in 2 ongoing GN studies. The principal Investigators of the Kenya site are Edward A. Liechty, Professor of Pediatrics at Indiana University School of Medicine, and Fabian Esamai, Professor of Child Health and Principal of the College of Health Sciences, Moi University, Eldoret, Kenya. Dr Sherri Bucher will join this cycle as Co-PI. Dr Liechty and Professor Esamai have established a productive scientific endeavor based on a long-term relationship of mutual respect and cooperation. Their collaboration began in 2003, when Dr Liechty was a Fulbright Research Scholar at Moi University. At the time. Professor Esamai was head of the Department of Child Health and Pediatrics. Since then Professor Esamai has been Dean of the School of Medicine (2006-2009) and most recently appointed the inaugural Principal (i.e. Vice Chancellor) of the newly established Moi University College of Health Sciences. In addition to this position within Moi University, Professor Esamai also is a frequent consultant to the Kenya Ministry of Health and the World Health Organization. Moi University has an excellent existing research infrastructure, including a duly constituted IRB and a fully functional grants financial management office. The site is a strong partner in the Global Network